Andrea's first adventure
by LittleLucy10
Summary: A dyslexic girl goes to Hogwarts. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not dyslexic but my ssister is, so yeah. This story can be dedicated to her and to anyone else who feels like they are treated unfairly because of dyslexia. Hang in there, at least SOME people understand!

Andrea flopped down onto her bed and sighed. This did not make any sence. She didn't understand any of it. Just hours ago she had been a perfectly normal girl and now her world was crashing down. How could she have known what would happen? She just didn't get it. Her mother had understood her, and had known that just because she was dyslexic didn't mean she was dumb. She had known that there was nothing wrong with her, or any dyslexic people. They were just different. She wanted to call Crow, but her parents weren't letting her use the phone. Sighing, she rolled over onto her back and recalled the events of earlier that day…

"Andrea, this is serious. You are 16 yrs old and can no longer read or write." Her school principle looked at her over horn rimmed glasses. "Frankly, I don't see how you made it to the 11th grade." Andrea looked down at her shoe. She was not unfamiliar with this conversation. She had been through it many times before. And they always just felt sorry for her and let her go up a grade.

"I have dyslexia." She mumbled.

"I know you do. The worst case this country has seen, practically. And we need to do something about it." They always said the same thing. But they never did anything.

"I'd like to call your mother."

"She's my aunt. My mom's dead." Andrea muttered again. Would she really have to go through explaining it all again?

"Ah, yes. Of course. Your aunt." She acted like she had known it all along. The idiot.

Andrea's mother arrived fifteen minutes later, looking very annoyed. She shot Andrea a cold look, as if to say, "Well, you've done it now!" Andrea had lived with her aunt ever since her mother had died when she was 15, leaving no known relatives. Andrea disliked her aunt, but she had no choice about where she lived, being a minor.

While her aunt and the principal talked, Andrea idly scuffed the toe of her boot on the floor. This was so boring.

"Andrea? Andrea!" the voice of the principal broke her away from her thoughts. "Andrea, have you been listening?"

"No." she mumbled.

"We were just discussing your future here. As I was saying, if you continue to refuse to do any work around here, and keep causing disruptions in class, I'm afraid we have no other alternative than the worst. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Nu."

"Andrea, you are so dyslexic you will have to be put to sleep!"

And then she was gone.

Andrea remembered jumping up and running out of the building that day. It just wasn't fair. Her mother had understood. Crow understood. No one else understood. No one. She felt like opening the window and screaming, "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MEEEE!" She wished the world could understand that. For once. Just for once.

Sighing, Andrea rolled over and picked up the phone. She needed to talk to Crow, even if her aunt would kill her for it. Crow had been her best friend since first grade (she was the only one brave enough to be friends with the kid with the black Mohawk), and she couldn't stand going so long without talking to him. One of her favourite things about him was that he was American, so he didn't have an accent.

"Crow?" she whispered into the phone after he picked up.

"Drae? 'Sup?"

Quickly, she told him everything that had happened in school that day. "I have to get away from here. I have to go to… you know." Crow was the only one who knew the secret. That she had been accepted into Hogwarts when she was 11, but her ant hadn't let her attend.

"So, are you going?"

"Yes. Tonight."

"Cool. Let me know when."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Andrea snuck out of her bedroom window. With here she had everything she would need for Hogwarts. She had gone to Diagon Alley when she had gotten her first Hogwarts letter when she was 11, before her mom had died and her aunt had taken over. Andrea signed. She hoped Crow wouldn't be late. He was going to come, too, and with any luck would be able to get in as well. They both knew he had magical powers because once when they were 13 he had accidentally conjured some pot before he was of age.

When she got to the railroad station, Crow was waiting there with his motorcycle. Andrea almost fainted with relief.

"Hop on," he told her. "We have a long way to go."

They rode and rode and rode and road through the countryside of England, barely hanging onto their bags. Andrea was afraid she was going to fall off the back of Crow's motorcycle.

"So what exactly happened in school today?" he inquired, making a sharp turn to the right.

In so many words, she told him. He whistled lowly. "Wow, Drae, that's bad. I'm just glad you're getting out of there."

"My aunt probably won't notice I'm gone."

"Yes, she will. The notes on the refrigerator message board will be spelled correctly."

Andrea grinned. "Thanks, Crow. Real nice of you." Quickly he sobered up.

"Sorry Drae, I didn't mean to inslut you. Really. I hate it when people make fun of you. I know you're just as smart as everyone else."

She smiled. "Thanks, Crow. I know. You're my only true friend. We're the only people who can see past each other's appearances and can see each other's true spirits. We're birds of a feather. I mean that totally metaphorically, of course." She said, grinning.

"Right. We're cool."

They rode on and on and on and one, and it seemed like they were going to be driving forever when all of a sudden out of the blue loomed a great castle.

"Crow! Look! This is it! I can't belive it!" Andrea shrieked, unable to contain her excitement.

He just smiled and piloted the motorcycle into the parking lot. "Come on, let's go. The feast should be about to start." He said to Andrea. "Here, I'll take your bag." Together, they began to run up to the castle.

As Crow had predicted, the feast was just beginning, and all the little first years were lining up to be sorted. Andrea felt a slight stab of jealously that she had not been able to partake in this when she was eleven.

"Well? Should we go in the hall?" Andrea finally said, after McGonagall had already gotten to the M's.

"Nah. Didn't Dumbledore say he would come meet you in his office?"

"Yeah, but he's in there, Crow. Maybe I heard him wrong."

"Andrea, just because you have dyslexia doesn't mean that there is something wrong with your brian. You're perfectly smart enough to have heard him correctly. Let's just wait here."

Sure enough, about five minutes later, after the sorting was all over, Dumbledore stood up.

"If y'all excuse me a moment, I have to go and meet somebody out in the main corridor. But please, don't wait for me, go ahead and eat. I dare say this fine food is too good to be wasted." And with that, he came down from his pedestal and walked calmly towards the doors where Crow and Andrea were waiting.

"Ohmigod, Crow!" Andrea squealed, grabbing onto his arm. "What if I did hear him wrong? What if there's been a mistake? What if he's like all the others and throws me out because I'm dyslexic?"

"Relax, you're not stupid." Crow said. "You're defiantly smart enough to get into this school. And it's not a writing school, it's a magic school! So you have nothing to worry about!"

At that moment, Dumbledore came through the doors.

"Are you Andrea Marie Taylor?" he said to Andrea. She nodded. Marie was her mother's name.

"And are you Crowson Liam Silas Daniel Taylor?" he said to Crow. He nodded. One of the reasons they were best friends was because they had the same last name even though they were not related. Andrea also liked to tease Crow about the fact that his middle names spelled out LSD. He seemed more proud of that fact than ashamed.

"Good." Said Dumbledore. "Then come with me. We have to sort out your housing arrangements, and then you can join us in the great hall for the feast. If you'll just come to my office, I can get the Sorting Hat for you." Wordlessly, Crow and Andrea followed him.

In his office, Dumbledore gave Crow the hat first. "Just put it on your head, and it will tell you what house you are to be in." said Dumbledore. Crow did as he said, and a moment later, took it off.

"It said Gryffindor."

"Very good." Dumbledore now gave the hat to Andrea. "Do the same thing he did."

Andrea slipped the hat over her auburn hair, and immediately she heard a voice inside her head. _Oh yes, the Taylor girl… nothing in relation to the Taylor boy? _

No, thought Andrea. She knew that hat could hear her thoughts.

_Oh, really? Well, all right then, I suppose I'll have to put you in Gryffindor. _Andrea took the hat off and gave it back to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir. But why didn't the hat say the names out loud?"

"Well, it only does that for first years." Said Dumbledore, his eye twinkling merrily. "Anyway, off you go then, both of you, to the sixth year dormitory. Tomorrow, your classes can begin."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What is a C2? It says this story is on a C2 called "Instant Classics". I'm very, very glad if you think my story is an instant classic, but I'm wondering how it got there. I don't remember putting it on a C2. Did a virus put it there? Or did someone just choose my story to be there? If my story was chosen, thank you very, very much. I'm extremely glad that you liked my story enough to think it was an instant classic. My sister will be thrilled when I tell her! Anyway, on with the story.

The next day, Crow and Andrea made their way from the Gryffindor dormitory through the maze of hallways and corridors to their classes. Luckily, the both had basically the same schedule.

"What do you have first?" inquired Andrea of Crow.

"Astronomy, same as you." Was Crow's enigmatic reply.

"Great!" Andrea grinned. She couldn't wait to get started. Finally, a school where it wouldn't matter if she couldn't read or spell or do math for beans. "I can't wait. I wonder if we'll see Harry or Ron or Hermione! They should be in 6th year, too!"

"Great." Crow didn't sound nearly as thrilled as Andrea. He had never gotten into the Harry Potter books as much as Andrea had, even though she had tried time and time again to get him to read them. He wasn't much of the reading type. "So when's lunch?"

In Astronomy, they didn't see anyone Andrea recognized from the books. In fact, they didn't see anyone in their next three classes, either. But then Andrea looked down at her schedule and saw what she had been fearing most of all: Potions.

"Oh great, we have Potions next." She groaned to Crow.

"Cool." Was his reply. "That Professor Snape dude always sounded kick-ass."

"Cro-ow. He is not. He is evil." Andrea stated. "He's mean to all the Gryffindors, and that means us, too. Knowing him, he probably has something against dyslexics."

"Probably not." Crow tried to reassure her. But it wasn't working. Andrea had a gut instinct that something was about to happen, and it wouldn't be good.

When they approached the room and were looking for seats, Andrea noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting near the window. She went down and sat next to them.

"Hi, you guys."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" inquired Hermione inquisitively. "Dumbledore left the feast yesterday to see to you. I was wondering about you. And your friend…" she said, looking uneasily at Crow and his black Mohawk. Andrea rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Academic types were always freaked out by his black Mohawk; they had been ever since first grade.

"He's fine. Don't worry. Harmless. Really." Andrea told them. "Nice. My friend."

"Well, that's good." Said Hermione spritely.

Suddenly, Ron looked up. "Hey, he doesn't have an accent!"

"Nope, he's American." Andrea told everyone with a grin. "I've always told him I like our accents better. But he seems to prefer not having one at all. Insane." She rolled her eyes.

Just then, Snape came to the front of the room. "Attention, class. I mean it. The next one to say a single word will have their head chopped off." Of course, Andrea knew he was not serious: she knew about his empty threats from the books. And Crow was too nonchalant to really care what he had said. Andrea just hoped he wouldn't cause too much trouble.

"Now, if you'll all turn your books to page 123, we can begin today's lesson…" Andrea signed. This was going to be a very boring class.

A/N: Sorry so short! I might have the next chapter ready before tomorrow. I actually started working on it before this one, but then decided to stop and do this one instead! Please review, I need some reviews, and I know people have read this because it has 14 hits! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: They did not know them before. They only just met them now. Thanks for the review! And thank you everyone else for your NICE reviews. I did NOT appreciate the flames. I frankly don't really care if you had an IM conversation about me, and you can go ahead and have more, I don't care. You can post as many IMs as you want in my review box, who say's I'll read them. I printed out the nice reviews to show to my sister, but I didn't tell her about the bad ones because I don't want her to feel bad. Shame on you for making fun of dyslexic people. You should do what it says in my profile. Oh, and if you think my writing's so bad, I made it better in this chapter. I used a dictionary and a spellcheck and a thesorus. So hah! Thank you for the nice reviews.

Andrea sat at the desk, willing the class to conclude. At present, she was waiting for her liquid remedy to cease brewing. Ron was blowing bubble gum at the chair next to her. Crow was listening to rap music. Hermione was doing her coursework. Harry was providing Draco Malfoy with evil death glares.

Just then, Snape approached her. "What in the middle name of Pete are you doing, Mrs. Taylor?" he asked fiercely. "I don't know where you got the initiative that you can just sit around and do nothing, but at this schooling institution we labour, not engage in recreation!"

"I regress," mumbled Andrea, not feeling regressful in the least. "But what, pray tell, do you propose I accomplish in my spare time whilst I wait for my liquid remedy to distil?"

"You may as well get a head start on your coursework for this evening," Snap snapped. "And I still stand by my threat from previous moments!"

Andrea sighed, and focused her gaze towards her concoction. "It's not just," she mumbled. "I wish we were in a different class!"

(A/N: Oh, who cares about this. I hate using the thesorus. Those of you who complained are just going to have to deal with it, because I don't care what you think! It's fanfiction, it's supposed to be fun, and I don't have to spend so much time looking up better words just so you won't make fun of my sister and her dyslexia. So yeah.)

"I hate this class," she whispered to Crow, who silently agreed.

"It's almost over. Well, halfway over." He whispered back. "Maybe the time will fly; who knows? Just be glad you're not back home, in Language Arts or something."

"Yeah, but other things are just as bad for me." She whispered back. "Any class where you have to write. Which is basically everything."

"Yeah." Crow whispered back.

Just then, Snape came up to the back of the room where they were sitting. "Andra, will you come with me please?" she did.

When they got to his desk, he spoke. "I would like a 5 page paper about this potion we are brewing." He said. "I'll need it by tomorrow, at the latest. If you have any trouble writing it, don't come and talk to me. Just do it."

Andrea was shocked. "Is this for the whole class? Should I tell everyone else?"

"No, this is just for you. I want to see your writing level as a new student."

"Then you want Crow as well?"

"No, just you. From his hair, I think I can tell that he fits into the category of the loner teenage male who can neither write nor communicate in any way." He smiled viciously, and Andrea was sure that he knew all too well about her problem.

"Well then, I'll just go tell Dumbledore about this!" she whispered furiously to herself. "This is so completely unfair!" and with that thought in mind, she managed to survive the rest of the period."

A/N: sorry so short, blame it on the FLAMERS.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long, but I was disguraged when that lady told me she thought my story was a joke. It makes me sad to think that you would think I was joking about having dyslexia. I'm not. It's very serious. And also for those who say my writing is bad, the last reviewer said I was better than most high school writers! So there! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my FANS and NICE REVIEWS and to my sister.

Andrea stormed out of the potions room as soon as the bell had rung. She couldn't wait to get to Dumbledore's room and tell him what had been going on in Snape's class.

"Just wait till he finds out what's been going on in Snape's class." She fumed as she strode down the hallway. "Snape will be sorry he ever even mentioned that stupid essay!"

When she reached Dumbledore's office, he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" she heard from inside. "Ne quittez pas!" Andrea smiled. Dumbledore was so diverse. (A/N: lol, I wanted to use French in there, because I am going to take French in high school and I wanted to practice. It means 'don't go away', like if you can't come to the door or the phone right away or something.)

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Dumbledore ushered her in. "Ah, Andrea. I'm glad to hear from you. I was hoping you'd stop by sometime today for a chat. How's your first day been?"

"Terrible." She said truthfully. "I mean, no offense, sit."

"None taken."

"Well, actually that's what I've come to talk to you about."

"And what would that be?"

"In Potions, Snape assigned me an essay. Like, a written essay. It has to be five pages long, and it's due tomorrow. I tried to tell him I can't do it, but he wouldn't listen to me." Andrea bit her lip. What if she had been wrong? What if Dumbledore was just going to be like everyone else, call her stupid, and send her home? _I hate being dyslexic. _She thought.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed, and at first Andrea thought that he was going to yell at her.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I don't mean to be ungrateful. I would do it if he would let me say it out loud or something, instead of writing it. I could do that. I can." She was desperate now, not wanting to be kicked out.

"No." said Dumbledore, and Andrea's heart sank. _He's going to make me leave. _She thought.

"Okay. I'll go pack my tings." She muttered.

"No Andrea, there's no reason to do that. I can see that you are one of our school's most gifted pupils, and it would be in bad taste to let go such an asset to our school. Of course I am not going to make you leave. In fact, I am going to go see Professor Snape and make sure he understands your unique situation. Don't worry, you won't have to be doing any writing or reading while you are at this magic school." He said, stressing the word magic with his mouth.

Andrea grinned. "Thank you so much! I knew you'd understand!" _I knew he wouldn't be like all those other teachers. I have to start trusting people more. Things are going to be different now. _

Dumbledore smiled back. "Now, I think it's time for lunch. Why don't you go on over to the Great Hall. Here we have two hour long lunch periods, so you don't have to worry about not having enough time to eat." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Andrea couldn't stop grinning as we made her way down the hallway towards the Great Hall. _And no waiting in long lines, either! _She thought to herself. _This is the life! The best school ever! Why didn't I ever think to come here before? _

When she reached the Great Hall, Andrea discovered Crow already sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She noticed that a bunch of first years had created a wide berth between them and Crow and his menacing black Mohawk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked. The four answered affirmatively.

"So, did you talk to Dumbledore?" asked Crow.

"Yeah, and he says he's going to talk to Snape!" Andrea grinned.

"That's great. He was being so unfair. If he had made you do the essay, I would have offered to write it for you." Said Hermione. "You would have gotten top marks for sure!"

Andrea smiled. "That would have been so nice, Hermione. That's for the offer, but that's dishonest. I would have felt bad tricking anyone like that, even Snape."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Harry. "But still, I would have been so mad at Snape! Teachers have no right to do stuff like that to students." Everyone was silent. They knew he was thinking of Umbridge and her quill. "I don't know how you survived the rest of your period after he said that to you Andrea. I don't know if I would have been able to."

"But the important thing is that he won't make you do the essay." Said Crow. "After lunch, we can compare schedules and see if the five of us have any more classes together. And if we do, Andrea, we'll make sure all the teachers know just how special and smart you are, even if you do have dyslexia. They have to know that there is nothing wrong with you." Crow, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all smiled at her, and Andrea felt like she was glowing with happiness. She had been at Hogwarts less than 24 hours, and already it felt more like home than any other place she had ever known.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope I can get the next one out really soon! I've decided to IGNORE mean flamers who hate dyslexic people, and I won't feel like a bad writer again. Thank you, loyal subjects! lol. Just kidding.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh, great. Okay, I'm sorry for anyone who thought that I was insulting dyslexic people. I AM NOT. Let me make that clear. I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE DYSLEXIC PEOPLE SEEM STUPID OR BAD AND I AM NOT TRYING TO INSLUT THEM. I am trying to show people that dyslexic people are NOT stupid. I am sorry for any dyslexic people who were offended by this, but I don't really get why you were offended. Maybe you don't have a very severe type of dyslexia. Andrea in my story does. And you say that I am not portraying dyslexics in a very realisitic way, but that makes no sense because my SISTER is dyslexic, and I see her every day! She is the nicest, smartest person I know, and I would never insult her or ANYONE just because of a disease they have, or because of any reason really. And so I hope this clears up any problems you might have with me or my story. The part that I don't think is realistic is that you want me to make Andrea just like you. Just because you have a type of dyslexia that isn't very serious doesn't mean that no one else does. To tell the truth, my sister who has dyslexia CAN read. I just made Andrea have a very, very severe type of dyslexia in this story, and so she can't read. Who knows, maybe she could, but no one bothered to teach her how because they thought she was stupid. Now I'm not saying that I think dyslexics are stupid. I DO NOT. Andrea just had some bad luck in her life, and has inflicted with teachers and principles who think dyslexics are stupid. I wrote this story to show people that these teachers and principles she had were WRONG. Dyslexics are NOT stupid. I only put in the line about being put to sleep because I wanted to show how bad Andrea's situation was, NOT because I think dyslexics deserve to be put to sleep.. I DO NOT. Making the teacher say that was only a way of showing how sick-minded and mean she was. And to the reviewer who said that dyslexics have something wrong with their brains, that was very, very mean and I hope you don't really think that because you could turn out to be a prejudiced person when you grow up if you do.

After classes were over, Andrea when back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry, Ron, Crow, and Hermione. When they got there, they realized that the area around the fireplace was virtually empty, and all the first years had gone to bed already. Andrea sat down on the couch next to the fire with her friends, and they all began to talk, mostly about funny things that had happened to them at home, at school, or at previous schools, etc. Andrea was in the middle of telling everyone about her stupid old principle who hated dyslexics when, all of a sudden, Harry gasped.

"Look at the fire, you guys!" The fire in the fireplace was moving, and suddenly, a face was formed out of it. It was the face of a young man in his early to mid thirties, with long black hair down to his shoulders that was kind of wavy.

"It's Sirius Black!" gasped Ron, who was always pointing out the obvious. (A/N: I'm not making Sirius dead because I think it was dumb that J.K. Rowling killed him off! So any story I write including this and any sequels to it will always have Sirius in them! Because he's hot! Lol.)

Andrea was shocked. She had never seen someone's head travel by floo powder before, even though she had heard it described in the books. She couldn't believe she was seeing Sirius Black in person!

"Harry, how are you? I just thought I'd 'pop in' and see how everything was doing with you. Also I have some very important things to tell you." Said Sirius. "Now I see Ron and Hermione, but who are these two delightful young people?" he said, looking at Crow and Andrea.

"Sirius, I would like you to meet Crow and Andrea. They are my new friends, and they just came to Hogwarts yesterday." Said Harry. "Crow and Andrea, this is my godfather, Sirius."

"We know." Said Andrea, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sirus. We've heard so much about you."

"Oh yes, from Harry, of course." Said Sirius, smiling back.

"…Yeah." Andrea hadn't gotten around to telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the fact that in her world, their story had been made into a series of books and movies. She wondered what their reactions would be when they found out.

"That's weird, I haven't mentioned you at all." Harry frowned, puzzled.

"Oh… well, Ron and Hermione did, then." Andrea said quickly. Crow gave her a look, but she shrugged it off. Hopefully Harry wouldn't mention what she had said to Ron or Hermione, or her goose would be cooked.

"Anyway, so what have you guys been doing lately?" Sirius asked. "How's your year going? (A/N: I forgot what year I said they were in- I think it was seventh? Anyway, I'm making it sixth, so if I said seventh before, it is now sixth.)"

"Great!" said Harry enthusiastically, and Crow and Andrea nodded their approval. "Crow and Andrea are doing great in their classes. You should see Drae whip up a potion!" Harry, Ron and Hermione always called Andrea Drae now, just like Crow did. No one but her closest friends did.

"Excellent!" Sirius gushed. "Well, I really have to be going now, but it was nice seeing you. Nice meeting you, Andrea and Crow."

"You can call me Drae." Said Andrea.

"Okay, Drea." Sirius winked flirtilly, then disappeared.

"We should probably go get ready for bed." Said Harry reluctantly. "I'll go with Crow to make sure Ron got to his room allright, and Andrea, you can do the same for Hermione. Okay?"

"Sure!" said Andrea happily. "See you guys in the morning!"

She walked up the staircase to the girl's seventh year dormitory, feeling happier than she had in a long, long while. She felt like she was walking in air. She came to the solid oak door, worn with age and use. The wood was smooth at the edges, particularly around the handle and metal furnishings, worn down from hundreds of years worth of students touching it every day. The large brass handle clunked as Andrea pulled down on it, fully aware for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts how truly ancient and historical the castle really was.

Walking over to her bed, she quickly peeked behind the curtain of Hermione's bed, to make sure she was there. Andrea gasped, then turned tail and ran down the staircase, slamming the door behind her.

"Harry! Ron! Crow!" she yelled, running up the boy's dormitory staircase. "Hermione's gone!"

A/N: Oooh, suspense! I'll try to update more frequently soon, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Harry exclaimed, running out of his bed. Ron was right behind him. "What happened?"  
"I don't know, but I found this note on her pillow!" said Andrea, holding out the note she had found on her pillow. Ron took it and read it.

"I have the filthy Mudblood, HA HA, signed, Voldemort." Read Harry. "Do you think he really wrote this?"

"It appears too… insipid, I say, for Voldemort," enthused Andea. "Could it not quite possibly be a Slytherin's hijinx?"

"I don't know, but we'd better find out!" said Harry excitedly.

"Come on, let's go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Andrea said.

"Okay, but first we have to wake up Ron. I'll go do that; meanwhile, you'd better be on your way to his office. Ron and I will catch up with you later." Andrea agreed, and went off.

Five minutes later, she arrived at Dumbledore's office with Harry and Ron right behind her. Saying the password, 'lemondrop', they pounded up the stairs into the main office area. From there, they used an intercom (or whatever it is wizards use) to contact Dumbledore.

"Yes, what is it?" his voice crackled over the airwaves.

"Dumbledore, Hermione has gone missing! And we have evidence that she has been taken by Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed.

"All right." The headmaster said, his voice all business. "I'll be right down. Y'all can sit in some of the chairs by the fire while you wait." Harry, Ron, and Andrea did so.

Within a minute, Dumbledore was down. "All right, now what seems to be the problem?"

"Hermione is missing!" said Crow. "And Andrea found this note at the scene of the crime! … Ron, give her the note." Ron had been staring at the note in shock this entire time, and had not even realized that Dumbledore had come into the room. Wordlessly, he handed the note to Harry.

Dumbledore read it over, his brow furrowed. "This is very serious." He said finally.

"Do you think Voldemort really wrote it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I don't know," said Dumbledore, still furrowed. "It doesn't really seem his style, and yet, we really shouldn't ignore the possibility. I mean, a student has been kidnapped!"

"True." Said Harry. "But what if it was just a Slytherin?"  
"I'm not sure," Dumbledore repeated. "I'll have to check with the other teachers on this, particularly the heads of houses. And I'd like it if all of you helped me on this one."

"Of course." Andrea agreed immediately. Crow, Harry and Ron nodded their ascent.

"Good." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I don't want any of you to worry. She'll be found safe and sound, and it'll be all because of you three." He smiled at them. "Particularly you, Andrea, for you were the one to find the note. I'm sure Hermione will be forever grateful."

Andrea grinned. _I wish I could tell my old principle about this! _She thought. _She thought I was stupid just because I was dyslexic- wait till she finds out how wrong she and her stupid prejudices were!_

"All right," said Dumbledore, breaking into her thoughts: "We don't have much time to find Hermione. I suggest the three of you start sleuthing, and I'll talk to the steachers. And remember: if you find any evidence of anything at all, don't hesitate to come tell me. It could be the difference between your friend's life and death." Andrea, Crow, Harry, and Ron nooded.

"Good. Be off then." Said Dumbledore. "It's almost morning. Did you all get enough sleep?" the students nodded.

"Good. All right then, you can start your searching in between classes today."

"Yes, sir!" said Andrea, grinning. She couldn't believe this! It was going to be great! They were going to save a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't know why y'all can't seem to understand what I am trying to say. I KNOW that most dyslexics can read. In real life, all the dyslexics I know can read except Andrea. Let me say that again. I KNOW DYSLEXICS CAN READ. All the dyslexics I know can write, too. So you people are being kind of wierd to say that just because I made a character dyslexic and not able to read, I am saying that no dyslexics can read. That would be like writing a story with a dyslexic person who is mean, and then having all the readers coming and yelling at the author for saying all dyslexic people are mean. It just doesn't make sense. And thank you to the people who wrote nice reviews.

For the rest of the day, Andrea, Crow, Harry and Ron spent their time looking for clues. Clues to anything, really. Anything linking them to Hermione's disappearance. Andrea was assigned question duty: she asked all the teachers and students if they had seen Hermione lately. The answers were always no, no one had seen her since the previous day. Crow, Harry, and Ron looked around for visual pieces of evidence. None of them knew what Dumbledore did. During one of their many talks around the fireplace at night, they speculated that he was conducting his own secret, high investigation of his own, one that they were not able to take part in for some reason.

"He probably thinks we're too young for this," Crow grumbled.

"We're sixteen!" Andrea moaned. "When are they going to start treating us like adults?"

"I'm the oldest." Crow pointed out. "I'll be seventeen in January."

"I know." Said Ron. "We're way too young to be treated like babies. I mean, they let Harry join the Order of the Phoenix practically!"

"Well, not really." Said Harry. "I just did some undercover work for them once."

"Exactly," Andrea pointed out. "Dumbledore should let us do undercover work to help find Hermione."

"Let's ask him!" said Crow, jumping up. "He can't say no! All we want to do is help a friend!"

"Right!" Andrea got up as well, and the three of them ran down to Dumbledore's office.

Once they had arrived, Dumbledore invited them to sit down in chairs by the fire. Crow and Ron sat on the couch next to Dumbledore, and Andrea sat next to me. They explained their story, impressing on Dumbledore just how much they wanted to help Hermione.

The old headmaster nodded wisely. "I see. Well, I am willing to let you help Hermione if you are able to prove yourselves worthy."

Harry looked quizzical. "Worthy of what?"

"Worthy to help Hermione. You must find one piece of evidence that I myself have overlooked. If you are able to prove yourselves better detectives than me and my staff, than I will let you help us fully."

The four students readily agreed, and began to talk excitedly as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I bet Andrea finds the first piece of evidence!" crowed Crow, throwing his arm around his neck.

"Right!" said Harry, grinning. "That'll show the dyslexic haters!"

Andrea smiled herself. _If only all the people at home could see me now, _the thought. _They would have to admit that I am just as smart as they are, maybe even more, if I found the first piece of evidence. _And that was when Andrea became determined to be the one, not only to find the evidence Dumbledore was looking for, but to find Hermione herself.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and sorry I haven't updated in so long. Don't worry though, I will NEVER quit this story, no matter how many flamers I get! In fact, the flames just make me want to continue more, because it just shows how many ignorant people there are in the world who should read this story! But anyway, thank you for the nice reviews! I'm so glad some of you like this: ) And another note just to warn people: the chapter where I might have more things that would give this a 'T' rating. I think you all know what I mean if you have been playing attention in Health class. So if you don't like that kind of stuff, than you might want to skip this chapter. Just warning you, so don't say I didn't give fair warning and the rating and all that. Thank you! Oh yeah, and in case you hadn't noticed, Harry and Andrea had been slowly falling for each other over the past few chapters, and so had Crow and Hermione (that's why Crow was so devastated by her disappearance). Ron isn't with anyone because in my story he is gay, and has a crush on Dean and/or Seamus, and if you don't like that, then too bad, because you should be more open minded towards people who are different! (a.k.a. gay). Anyway, sorry this is so long, but now I'll get right to the story.

Hermione had been missing for three weeks, and so far, no one had been able to uncover anything. We had all been going to their regular classes, but none of them really seemed to care all that much about their grades. Every time one of them got back a good mark on a paper, they thought glumly about how proud Hermione would have been. And every time they got back a bad one, they wished she could have been there to help them do better. All in all, times were not good.

Times got a little better the following week, however, when Harry and Andrea found themselves alone in the common room. Andrea was almost in tears thinking about Hermione, and she barely even noticed when Harry sat down next to her on the couch.

"Drae, are you OK(/okay)?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, swiftly composing herself and sniffling. She hated for people to see her when she was feeling vulnerable, probably instinctively because of how many people had made her feel weak and stupid in her past.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He seemed concerned, not like most people were to her. Surprisingly, she decided that she didn't mind if he saw her when she was sad.

"Not really, she admitted." I'm worried about Hermione."

"Yeah, me, too." Said Harry, and he put his arms around Andrea, hugging her.

_Oh, woow…_ thought Andrea, thinking about how good it felt. _No, wait a minute, I can't think like that. _She scolded herself. _He's my friend! I don't like him more than a friend, right?_

_Wrong. _Said another part of her. _You DO like him more than a friend! You have ever since you first read about him in the books!_

_Okay, fine. Maybe I DO like him in that way, but I don't think he does! _

_Yes, he does. _Said the other part of her again. _You would have noticed if you had been paying attention! _

This other part of her was soon proved right as Harry took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

_Oh, wow. _Though Andrea. _This is amazing. _Harry's was her first kiss. This may seem weird because she was already sixteen at the time, but she was smart enough to know not to rush things with boys. All the other boys she had gotten involved with over the years had wanted to take things too fast, and she had had to break up with them.

The kiss was about fifteen seconds long, and not too deep. Unlike the other boys Andrea had known, Harry knew not to take it too fast from the beginning. The best relationships are always built on trust and good background.

After the kiss, Andrea and Harry said their goodbyes and went up to their common rooms respectively.

The next day, Andrea was thinking about something that she wanted to talk to Crow about, since he was her best friend.

"Crow," she asked. "Do you think me and Harry should go out?"

"Hell yeah!" said Crow. "It's totally odvious, you've been in love since day one!"

"Yeah, I know." Said Andrea. "And he kissed me in the Gryffindor Common Room Yesterday."

"He did!" asked Crow. "Drae, that's awesome! I think you should definitely go out. Have you done… you know, It with him yet?"

"No…" said Andrea, pausing. "We are both only sixteen. We are both too young. Maybe when we are older, but…"

"Have you ever done It in your life?" asked Crow curiously.

"No. like I said, I am too young. I'm waiting for that special someone. And besides, you're supposed to wait until you're married, so you won't get AIDS. Have you ever done It with someone, Crow?"

"Well… yes." He said. "With Hermione. Before she disappeared." He looked very sad.

"Oh, wow, Crow!" gasped Andrea. "I'm so sorry… but don't worry, we'll find her son. Who knows, maybe Voldemort didn't really take her."

"I hope not," said Crow, still looking down in the dumps. "And Andrea?" he called back as he was walking away. "You're right. We are too young. It was a mistake for us to do It before, and when she gets back, I'll tell her that. We're not married, and we're both lucky that nothing came out of it. I mean, she could have gotten pregnant or something, and that wouldn't have been very responsible of me."

"Okay, bye Crow!" said Andrea, walking to her next class. She felt somewhat happy for the first time in a long while.

A/N: I don't know why I added romance in this chapter, lol, I guess just because I like romance in Harry Potter fanfics, and other people like it, so I was hoping more people would read it if there was romance. And it always makes things more interesting…. ; ) And sorry if I didn't mention Crow and Hermione doing It before, it's just that no one else knew about it, and they didn't tell anyone, and the story isn't told from their point of view, so it would be kind of hard for the readers to know about it, unless they were psychic or something, lol.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: to the person who reviewed and said that people were saying mean things about me on a website, where are people doing this? It sounds like either you are making it up just because you think I'll stop my story (and I won't, I said before I don't care what flamers think) or these people are cowards or something who don't want to review because they don't want me to yell at them. I bet your making it up, though, because I haven't heard of any site where they're making fun of my story. Anyway, please read (and hopefully review, but I'm not going to force you to) everybody! Thanks! Oh, and if anybody has any idea of what should happen next, please tell me, because I'm kind of running out of ideas… I'm not sure who I want to have taken Hermione, probably not Voldemort because I'll do that later, I don't know. I might make it Draco Malfoy, though, we'll see. And also, I don't know why people are saying this is funny,it's not supposed to be funny, but whatever... I'm glad you read it anyway: ) But the thing I'm really concerned about is the 'conversation' with the friend about writing a book about dyslexics being killed. That is such a horrible thing to say, and I hope he was kidding, because he could turn out to be the next Hitler or something if he isn't careful. And even if he is kidding, you really shouldn't joke about something like that, it's just not nice. Trust me, my sister gets enough of it (or used to get enough of it, when she was younger) at school. So yeah. Anyway, this A/N is really long, lol, so for some reason I'm going to continue with the story now! Okay, bye!

A few days later, there still had been no news of Hermione. Dumbledore had promised them that when he found something out, he would tell them, but so far, nothing had come up. Andrea was on her way to Potions class, and she couldn't help worrying about what was to come that day. Something seemed wrong to her somehow, she couldn't quite put her fingre on it.

"Sit down, everybody!" Snape yelled five seconds after the passing class bell rang. "The next person to come in late will have 10.0000 points taken from their house!" Draco Malfoy slipped in, but Snape pretended not to notice. Then Harry came in, and Snape called out, "10,0000 points from Gryffindor!"

"Sorry," Harry whispered to Andrea as he sat down next to her.

"That's okay, that's not fair," she whistpered back. "I don't think we even have that many points to begin with!"

"You should converse with Dumbledore about this conundrum, Drae." Harry said. "He'll take note to what you suggest, and most likely take some action against Snape's blatant favouritism. It's time somebody dealt with this matter." Harry sat back in his seat, satisfied.

Snape saw them whispering and pointed a long finger at Andrea. "You! Come up to the board this instant, and write out last night's homework problems!" Andrea gulped. She had been able to do her homework because Hermione had dictated the problems for her, and she had solved them and memorized the answers in her own mind. But odviously, she could not write them down.

"Sir, can I just say the answers out loud?" Andrea queried.

"Absolutely not!" Snape shouted. "Get up here and _write them down now."_ His voice lowed down to a menacing hiss. "Or I'll send you to the dungeons."

Andrea went up to Snape and said to him quietly, "I can't, you know I can't, why don't you just let me say it?"

Snape grinned evilly. "You've already gotten me in trouble once with Dumbledore this term, and I'll not have it happen again! Now, if you can't solve the problem, just go through that door down that way and stay tahtere for the remainder of the class period."

"Aren't you supposed to send disobedient students to their heads of house?" Andrea asked.

Snape smiled again, a mean smile. "Oh yes, but I can't take the chance of you going to the headmaster again. You'll go down in the dungeon, and if I hear another word about you talking to your friend Dumbledore, I will personally see that you are expelled!"

"You can't do that!" said Andrea. "Dumbledore won't expel me, he would never do that!"

"You just bet your boots he wouldn't." said Snape. "But I have friends in high places, such as, oh, I don't know, the MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" these last words came out as a terrifying roar. "Now either write the answers down on the board or get down into that dungeon!"

"Yes, sir," said Andrea rejectedly. She felt the urge to punch Snape, but, knowing that violence was never the answer, resigned herself to spending the rest of class in the cold, dark, rat-infested dungeon.

A/N: Sorry that was so shot, but I promise to have the next chapter out really soon. In fact, I'm writing it right now : )) And it would be really nice if you reviewed, but don't worry, you don't have to or anything.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm still sceptical about this 'website', and I think you all are just trying to make me stop my story. Well HAHA, I'm NOT GOING TO! There are SOME people who like it, and anyway, I'm not writing it for you, I'm writing it in hopes that people will learn more about dyslexia, and people's feelings in general. So if you're too closed-minded to let my story help you, then too bad for you. And to all the people talking about Hitler: STOP IT! It is very mean and thoughtless, and you can hurt someone's feeling very easily that way. You people are sort of seriously disturbed, no offense.

"I can't believe he locked you in the dungeon for the entire class!" Crow exclaimed. "How ghastly!"

"Yeah, and it gets worse." Anreade said grimly. "He said if I tell Dumbledore about any of the things he's been doing, he'll have me expelled!"

"Well, that's preposterous!" Harry declared. "I say we go to Dumbledore and tell him all that's been going on. You don't deserve to be taken advantage of, Andrea!"

"No, don't you see?" Andrea said. "That would be giving him exactly what he wants. He would like nothing more than to see me expelled, and I don't want to satisfy that urge."

"You're right, Andrea." Hermione added in. "We should just ignore him and hope this all blows over."

"Yes," said Andrea. "After all, when people are trying to get your goat and you give them attention, it's just encouraging them. But when you ignore them, they get bored and move on."

Their discussion was interrupted by Dumbledore running into the common room very quickly. "All three of you need to come back to my office right away!" he cried.

Harry, Ron, Crow, and Andrea ran with him to his office, hoping against hope at what would be waiting for them there.

_Please let it be Hermione!_ Andrea prayed. _I'll do anything if you just let it be Hermione! _Andrea wasn't a very religious person on the whole (she thought that all religions were equal, and that no one deserved to be persecuted just because of their religious beliefs, or any beliefs, in fact, but when she was worried about something she often found herself wishing to someone for good things to happen. Andrea had come to the conclusion that this was God.)

For one reason or another, all their prayers were answered, because once they got into the office, there, standing before them, was, Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" they all screamed in unison, running at her in a group hug. Joyful reunion time ensued. Dumbledore let them talk over what had been going on for a while, before interrupting with the more sombre news.

"As you know, I found Hermione in the Room of Requirements. We still don't know who her captors were because she was blindfolded at the time, but apparently they walked up and down the hallway thinking that they needed a place to store a kidnap victim, and then the door appeared leading to a room with no windows and plenty of chains and torture devices."

"It was horrible." Hermione shuddered.

"Anyway, I also found this note attached to her when I found her." He handed them a note, and Crow read it aloud.

"We'll be back for the Mudblood and more, HAHA, signed, Voldemort."

"Again, we can't be sure that this is actually from the Dark Lord as we have no actual proof." Spoke Dumbledore. "But I'd assure to all to keep a close eye on Hermione, as well as yourselves, in the future. Don't forget the note." He said cryptically.

Andrea knew that she and her friends should be worried, but they were all too ecstatic with euphoria to worry too much. The quickly filled in Hermione on all the stuff that had been happening while she was gone (especially Andrea's run-ins with Snape), and Hermone told them about all the stuff that had happened to her whilst being kidnapped.

When they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, none of them felt like going to bed. Crow suggested a party in the guy's dorm, and this idea was met with enthusiasm. Andrea grabbed a ton of her CDs, and so did Hermione. After Harry had charmed the walls to be soundproof so that they would not bother anyone else sleeping, the partying really began. Crow was into more of the heavy metal music, as were Harry and Ron, but Hermione and Andrea preferred soft rock to any rap that the boys had. They were in the middle of forcing the guys to listen to Hermione's Enya CD when a knock came on the door. It opened, and Dumbledore stood there, looking amused.

"What's up?" he said.

Andrea screamed in surprise, and the Sprite she had been holding flew up in the air. "Oh, Mr. Headmaster!"

"I never even knew we had a nightclub up here!" he joked.

"Oh, my god!" Harry ran over and turned off the Enya music.

"Andrea, I just wanted to say hello, and to mention that a lot of people assume you were enrolled because you're a brunette, smart, dyslexic kid, and well, they were odviously wrong. Keep up the good work." He smiled, then walked out the door.

"Yes, sir," said Andrea to his retreating form.

"What do you think he meant by that?" wondered Harry.

"No idea," said Crow, shrugging, and going back to partying.

"_I _know what he meant." Said Hermione, throwing an arm around Andrea's shoulder. "He meant that many people thought he only let you come here because he felt sorry for you, but that's not the case. He knows how smart you really are, and how you were able to overcome your disability, and that you are destined to do great things some day… maybe even sooner than you'd think."

A/N: That is the last chapter in this story, but I've decided to write many more fanfics about Andrea, Crow, and the gang and their many adventures at Hogwats. There will be seven stories in the series, just like the Harry Potter books, or maybe there will be more or less.


End file.
